


Hers

by Laurenroseh90



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenroseh90/pseuds/Laurenroseh90
Summary: It was like he couldn’t get enough of her, Kiara thought, it’s not like she was any better- she was in so deep.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much of a plot, more like a conversation.

She heard the rock hit her windowsill and looked herself over in her mirror. He was here.

It was ten minutes after midnight when Kiara slipped out her window and went down the fire escape ladder. JJ was waiting at the bottom so she could jump into his arms. The ladder didn’t go all the way to the ground.

“Lets go” he whispered in her ear, then grabbed her hand.

They had been doing this for a couple of weeks now, ever since the bonfire as John B's they had pretty much become inseparable. They still hadn't told their friends, wanted to keep it between them for now but they decided they would tell them before the summer ended and they were back at school.

For the moment they enjoyed the secret smiles and touches.

They made their way to the secluded part of the beach, “their spot” she referred to it as. The one place they felt truly alone and able to express themselves.

As they climbed over the rocks to get to the hidden alcove, JJ grabbed her waist and picked her up instead of letting her get down on her own. His hands lingered a moment longer than necessary and Kiara’s heart stuttered in her chest.

“Such a gentleman” she joked. He gave her that sexy JJ smirk that made all the girls go crazy. That didn’t matter though.

He was **_hers._**

As the light from the moon shined on a previously hidden angle on his face she saw what she knew to be a fresh bruise on his jaw line and her heart clenched.

“JJ” she muttered as he threw himself down on the sand, holding his hand out to grab hers and manoeuvre her to sit between his legs.

Turning to face him she lightly traced his jaw line. He flinched back a little, clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly. It was still tender. Her eyes pricked with unshed tears.

He opened his eyes and noticed her expression.

“He was in fine form tonight” he muttered darkly, “accused me of stealing his alcohol, like I’d ever fucking touch his shit”.

Kiara didn’t say anything right away, she leaned forward and ghosted her lips across his jaw where the bruising was most prominent. She wished she could take this pain away. Wished she could do something. It ripped her heart out to see him like this.

He closed his eyes again, his expression more peaceful then it had been moments earlier.

“I know its fucked up Kie, but I love him anyway- even after everything” he opened up to her.

“I know” her voice was small. It was fucked up. Her face was lightly tucked under his jaw, her mouth a whisper on his neck.

“I want to survive, forget, to remember- I don’t know”

“You’ll survive JJ, you’re stronger than you think you are” Kiara brought her face back to look at him. The anguish in his gaze made her throat tighten and her chest ache.

“Only you Kie, you’re the only one I want close to me. I’ll never want anyone else. Since the first moment I saw you, I just-“ He shook his head as if he didn’t know what to say.

“Sometimes I can’t figure out how to handle it. You. I honestly still can’t believe you want me, I’m not good enough for you Kie”

“Don’t you ever say that JJ!” she was suddenly angry “I wont let you, I wont let you talk that way about yourself. You’re the most selfless, brave and wonderful guy I know.

You stand by your friends and those you love no matter what. How many times have you stood up to the kooks on our behalf. You have been through so much hurt, so much shit and yet you’re the first ready to laugh and be there for us when we need someone to lean on.

I wish I could take you away now and make everything better, I hate that you have to go home to him. I know you still love your dad, even after everything but JJ he needs help. You shouldn’t have to suffer this way.” Kiara stopped to take a breath.

JJ was looking at her, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

She pressed on.

“JJ, I don’t know what our future is, all I know is that I want you there with me no matter what. You make me feel safe, loved and protected. I want to be the same for you, I only want you.”

“I love you” he blurted out.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but was probably only ten seconds.

“I love you too JJ” her heart felt light.

The smile that spread across his face was blinding. God he was so _beautiful_.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips hotly to hers. This was how it felt. True happiness.

“You forgot exceptionally handsome by the way” He grinned as he pulled back from her.

Kiara playfully rolled her eyes “I thought that was a given idiot” she joked.

“Do you ever think about the first time we kissed” she continued and smiled, turning back around and settling into his arm.

“Do i?” he dragged out, his southern drawl prominent. She could tell he was smirking.“You caught me kissing that girl, went absolutely ape shit at me, ran away, we argued, I left and you came after me, practically tackling me to the ground with your tongue down my throat.” He was shaking with suppressed laughter.

Kie rolled her eyes and felt his lips, suddenly hot on her neck.

“It was the best fucking night of my life” he said and Kiara felt her insides melt like molten lava.

She opened her mouth to say something when JJ lifted his hand, turning her face toward him again. She didn’t have the chance to react before his lips covered hers again. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she opened up to him.

Her hands slid into his messy blonde hair as she held on to him. The warmth of his breath teased her and made her crave more. 

Kiara moved so that she was turned completely around and JJ adjusted his legs so she could straddle him, all without breaking contact. His hands moved from down her face and grabbed her waist, jerking her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

It was like he couldn’t get enough of her, Kiara thought, it’s not like she was any better- she was in so deep.

Kiara heard a distant moan and realised it had come from her. JJ broke their kiss and rested his forehead to hers, breathing heavily.

“Fuck baby” he breathed,

Her body hummed with pleasure. She had made him feel this way. The larger than life, crazy, out of control boy in front of her was looking at her like she was the only one.

She leaned in closer to him. JJ’s thumbs grazed her bare skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I want this JJ” she whispered, never being more sure of anything in her life. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and without warning lifted it up over her head, leaving her in her cream bra.

She closed her eyes and inhaled when JJ moved his fingers to slip the straps down her arm, then pulled the bra away from her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” he said breathlessly.

Leaning closer, he pressed a kiss to her neck and she swallowed hard. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders as if she needed to hold on.

JJ slowly moved her lay her down on the sand and slowly kissed a path downward. She watched him, her mouth slightly open.

He tilted his head up from her lower abdomen, his blue eyes were intense, the heat of his breath tickled her “Are you sure you want this?” his whisper caressed her.

Kiara’s pulse thumped in her ears.

“ _God_ yes”


End file.
